trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Perks
Perks are first unlocked when the player uses the Portal for the first time, unlocked by completing The Dimension of Anger. By using the Portal, the player can assign their Helium to perks through the Portal screen. If the player has any left over spendable Helium from a previous run, they can use the now visible "View Perks" button on the bottom bar to assign it. In order to assign Helium from a current run to perks the player must use the Portal. Helium from a current run can't be used to level up perks. (The exception is that helium obtained from purchasing a Bone Portal is considered to be from a previous run and may be used immediately.) Perks Perks which are unlocked as soon as the player first unlocks the Portal are available in the table below. Hidden Perks Listed below are perks which have to be obtained by completing certain objectives. Once unlocked, those perks stay with you forever within the save file - they persist through Portals and do not have to be obtained again. Spire perks Perks which are unlocked by progressing through the Spire are listed below. These perks are the only perks to have an additive cost increase. Fluffy Perks Perks which are unlocked by beating certain Spires are listed below. They have the same scaling cost as normal perks, with the exception of Capable, where the scaling cost is 10x. Radon Perks By reaching the Radon Universe, a new set of Perks are available. Radon is now used to upgrade them (instead of Helium) and their requirements are as shown below. All Perks have the usual scaling cost except Equality, which has a 1.5x scaling cost. Perk relations Some perks affect the same factor (e.g. Power and Relentlessness affect damage, Toughness and Resilience affect health). Below tables will show those relations and how many levels in those perks the player should have were they aiming for maximum efficiency between gain and Helium cost of those perks. The calculations used to determine those relations are done by dividing helium spent in the level to the multiplicative % gain in that level. The Cost/% formula for perks with multiplicative gains (such as Carpentry or Resilience) are: ::Cost / % For perks with additive gains however, the additive % has to be converted to multiplicative first. ::Cost / ((1 + (Level * %)) / (1 + ((Level-1) * %)) - 1) Power, Range and Relentlessness Resilience and Toughness Toughness II, Resilience and Toughness Power II and Power Motivation II and Motivation Carpentry II and Carpentry Looting II and Looting Respec After first unlocking the Portal, the button View Perks on the bottom bar unlocks. Through that button, the player can see their perks as well as respec them. It is possible to respec only once per run, with no penalties whatsoever. To get another respec after using one, the player has to use the Portal to soft reset their game, or purchase "Portal" from the Bone Trader. If you have the perk Carpentry and attempt to respec without putting as many or more points back into it, the game will not allow you to respec if your new amount of maximum Trimps falls into one of these criteria: * is less than ::group size * 2.4 * is less than ::of Trimps employed * 2 If you want to respec into a lesser amount of Carpentry, consider firing some workers first. Farmers/Lumberjacks/Miners are the best candidates to lose their jobs, because they are the cheapest to move around due to their low, unchanging hiring cost. Perk costs Total Helium cost of capped perks Perk costs formula This formula applies to all perks other than the Spire perks and Capable. \begin{align} \text{cost}&=\frac{l}2+b\cdot1.3^l\\ &\approx b\cdot1.3^l \end{align} where: * l - current level * b - perk base cost The final result is rounded up. Helium cost of individual levels Perks/Helium_cost_of_individual_levels Category:Perks Category:Soft Reset Category:About the game